


For the Gag Reel

by brethilaki



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Jensen, Exhibitionism, Fake Blood, Flexibility, M/M, Most Implausible Sex Scene, Prank Wars, Public Sex, Threesome, Top Jared, Top Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brethilaki/pseuds/brethilaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha has thought of a great way to mess with Jared while filming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Gag Reel

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for WTF Fanfiction's Worst Lube / Most Implausible Sex Scene contest. I'm concerned it's not actually implausible enough.
> 
> I don't know if this is actually the way filming works, but considering the occasion, I don't think it matters all that much.

“Come on, it'll be fun!” Misha said in that lighthearted sincere way that made it almost impossible to tell if he was being serious or not.

“Oh, you've go to be fucking kidding me,” Jensen grumbled.

“Maybe it'll even make the cut. No one will be the wiser, it'll be our little secret.”

“Yeah, no one—except Jared!” Jensen hissed, coloring slightly.

“And it'll be the greatest prank yet. He'll never be able to top this.” He patted Jensen's ass, giving his words a deliberately naughty undercurrent that made Jensen's abdominal muscles flinch.

“See, you want it,” Misha's voice was nearing the Cas register that always made Jensen's breath come fast and shallow. Lips brushed his ear. “You've got about five minutes left to decide.” Jensen's back felt cold when Misha finally pulled away. “Now I'm going to go steal some fake blood to spurt at him if you pussy out. Hope I miss and stain your pants.” He gave Jensen's ass one final playful squeeze before following up on that threat by slipping a tube of hypoallergenic make-up grade theatrical blood discreetly into the pocket of his trenchcoat. He winked, and Jensen shook his head defeatedly.

 

The scene involved a lot of looking over a wall, to be interspersed with a lot of cuts to what was going on on the other side of the wall and below them. Misha sidled up beside Jensen just before cameras were set to roll and whispered in his ear,

“What do you say, Jen? Feeling extra exhibitionist today?” His voice was already in character, and Jensen shuddered. It wasn't strictly a fair question. Misha knew Jensen's exhibitionist tendencies well; in fact, he was one of the few people who did. Jensen wondered if his trust had been in error.

“Fine,” he hissed, “just don't get too carried away.” But his own dick was already awakening at the promise of public sex. Misha just smiled, because Jared had joined them, and in another few seconds filming had begun.

Misha wasted no time, undoing Jensen's pants one-handed with surprising deftness and speed. He stroked steadily and skilfully, and Jensen took deep breaths to keep his voice from wavering on his next line.

Dean looked at Sam and said something sarcastic, but when Sam rolled his eyes and looked back at Dean to reply, Jared did a double take and forgot his line. Jensen smirked.

“What was that, Sam?”

“Cut! Come on, guys, let's get this done so we can all break for lunch.”

“Uh, yeah, sorry, won't happen again,” Jared called back, eyes narrowing at his smirking costar, who still had Misha's hand wrapped around his dick.

“What the fuck,” he mouthed, and Jensen grinned wider.

 

Action was called, and it was clear Jared was not going to be tripped up again by the same antics, but Misha was prepared. He gently angled Jensen's ass toward him, and Jensen adjusted without moving his torso, without (he thought proudly) breaking character or letting anything that was happening below the wall show on his face or in his shoulders—that is, until a slick finger traced the cleft of his ass and found the pucker of his hole, at which point he jumped and glanced sharply back.

“You okay, Jensen? Let's start again at Jared's line...”

Jared raised an amused eyebrow at them, but the way Jensen's hips were angled, all he could see was Misha's hand on Jensen's cock. Misha smirked back over Jensen's shoulder, but Jensen turned to him with daggers in his eyes.

“The fuck are you putting in my ass!” he whispered. Misha held up his fingers, still smiling. They were covered in blood. Jensen was briefly horrified, and then just pissed.

“Gross! You son of bitch, you'll stain my pants!”

“Promised I would.”  
“Alright, guys, focus! From Jared's line...”

Misha opened Jensen up quickly, keeping a hand steady on his cock, which made it twice as hard for Jensen to concentrate at the level required to act properly. He wasn't sure how the hell Misha was keeping from cracking up or even smiling; it had to be the concentration he was putting into coating Jensen's asshole with theatrical blood.

 

The scene was almost over and they had only tripped Jared up once. Misha was doing a better job of messing with Jensen, and Jensen began to wonder if this had been his plan all along. Then, just before Sam's last line, Misha very carefully positioned himself at Jensen's entrance and swiveled their hips very slightly as he thrust in—just enough to give Jared a glimpse of what had been going on under his nose for the entire scene.

“Well, I guess we should go—” Sam said, “—ooooh my gOD.” Misha rocked his hips lazily, looking quizzically up at Jared, who was staring down in shock. Jensen bit back a laugh or a moan, he wasn't sure which.

“Come on, what's going on over there? One more line and we can all go to lunch. Jared?”

“I can't— They're having sex back here, I can't concentrate!” Jared called back in frustration.

“What? Okay, very funny, let's just redo that line and we can break.” The laughter on the other side of the wall died down. Jared glared, and Jensen gripped the wall and flashed him a brief snarky grin. Jared was frustrated alright, and the line of his mouth wasn't the only thing that was tight.

“Get it right the first time,” Jensen whispered, a pleading edge to his voice because Misha's strokes were by necessity slow and shallow, and because the idea that Jared had been aroused by his display turned him on all the more. “Get it right the first time, and I'll make it worth your while,” he finished. Misha chuckled softly, Jared gave a small smile and delivered his line perfectly, much to everyone's relief.

 

“LUNCH BREAK!”

The announcement was followed by cheers and a whine from Jensen as Misha popped out of his ass leaving a bloody trail. Jared started at the sight of it, and Misha let the tube of fake blood fall out of his pocket as discreetly as it had slipped in in the first place.

“How about a bathroom break?” he suggested, grabbing Jensen's arm. Jared grabbed the other and they all pulled each other to the nearest bathroom, Jared catching Jensen's slipping pants and holding them up until they stumbled through the door and fell on the floor, where the pants were quickly lost. Both floor and pants were now stained with drips of fake blood; so were Misha's fingers as they held the cheeks of Jensen's ass open for his dick to push back in. They gripped Jensen's hips as Misha sheathed himself and ran up Jensen's back to pull him in to a hungry kiss, and they left streaks of gore in their wake.

In the meantime Jared was impatient, watching the blood stain Jensen's face as Misha cupped it to hold him in the kiss when he tried to pull away to whine in protest of their slow pace.

“Hey,” said Jared, kneeling and grabbing Jensen's hair, pushing Misha away, “my turn.” He turned Jensen's head to the side and brushed wet lips with a wet cockhead until they parted to take him. He moved Jensen's head up and down his shaft, fucking himself deeper and deeper toward the back Jensen's throat, “Come one, take it all, Jen. I know you can.” Misha had moved his mouth lower and was suckling Jensen's nipples, kissing down his stomach toward his happy trail, at the same time changing the angle of his thrusts so that Jensen hummed around Jared's cock and Jared's let a chuckle melt into a groan.  
“Come on, just a little deeper. You owe me. For the gag reel,” but Jensen wouldn't gag; he was too good at this. He let a clawing hand slide off Misha's back and over to cup Jared's balls, relaxing and opening his throat until they knocked against his chin. Jared's hands groped at Jensen's short hair as he thrust, “Ahh... every time...” Jensen was good; but Misha was determined to show him up.

“Hey, watch this,” he panted proudly. Jensen opened an eye and glanced down then screamed into Jared's cock as Misha bent over and swallowed him whole without skipping a beat in the quickening rhythm of his thrusts. Misha had never done that before.

“Holy... shit....” Jared panted, “he wasn't kidding... about that. Don't break your back, man,” and he took control of fucking Jensen's mouth because Jensen had finally lost it. A few more flicks of his tongue and Misha pulled up dribbling come from his mouth and stroked Jensen through his orgasm, letting him paint white ribbons across his own stomach with his last couple of spurts. Then he dug his nails into Jensen's blood-streaked hips and bent his back the other way, letting himself release into the spasming of Jensen's hole. Jared finished soon after, having had to bring in his own hand to help after Jensen's mouth went slack in post-coital bliss.

The bathroom was silent save for panting as the three of them recovered their wits. Finally, Jensen licked his lips (tasting salt) and sat up. Come and fake blood were spilling from his hole.

“God dammit, Mish.”

“It was the only thing I had.”

“How the hell am I going to explain this to the costume people?”

“Just tell them it's your time of month,” Jared said.

“At least you won't get pregnant,” Misha added.

“Oh, fuck you,” Jensen sighed, burying his face in his hands. “Just help me stand up so I can clean up and get dressed before we start shooting again.”

“Cheer up,” said Misha, letting Jared do most of the lifting. “We finally got a sex scene. At least the fans will be happy.”

“Oh, Lord...”

“That is what they call me.”

 

They ended up hiding the stain along the top of Jensen's jeans under the tail of his shirt and blaming it on the make-up people when the costume people asked. Parts of the scene made the final cut, Jared's sex comment made the gag reel, and Jensen never agreed to anything Misha suggested ever again, the end.


End file.
